The Wolf Guardian
by Straight8s
Summary: Left to the streets, left to fend for themselves, bound together by a promise and only seperated by death. rated T but may have some M rated chapters. on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth's Pov**

Annabeth didn't know what to do, she had run away from her home in Virginia because of her evil stepmother. But she hadn't bothered to pack anything in her backpack beyond some granola bars, a flashlight and her dad's multi tool.

Now walking down the down the streets of an unknown city without any more food, she silently berated herself for not packing more food, and wondered what she was going to do get more when she suddenly stopped. She had heard sounds of a scuffle in an alleyway to her left, and against her better judgment decided to investigate. What she found made her breath get caught in her throat, for near the end of the alley, in a bloody heap lay the barely breathing body of a dog.

Carefully after making sure the coast was clear she made her way towards the dog. As she got closer she was able to make out the dog better, the dog looked like it had been attacked by a weed whacker, there were gashes and small cuts all over it's body, blood seeped from the gashes and pooled on the ground making it sticky and smelly.

Once she made over to the dog she ripped off parts of her shirt and began to bandage up the more significant wounds. While she was doing this the dog's eyes fluttered open and whined in pain before falling back unconscious.

"Who did this to you boy?" she asked.

It wasn't until she noticed the lack of crowd noise that she realized that it was getting close to nighttime, not having anywhere else to go she sat down using her backpack as a pillow and went to sleep.

Annabeth was woken by a strange sound, when she opened her eyes she saw the dog with it's eyes open, it had dragged itself closer to the spot where she had spent the night, and was staring at her while breathing heavily.

"Hey boy, good to see your up".

The dog responded by continuing to stare at her with sea green eyes, Annabeth felt that there was power behind those eyes, a power that comes from a ancient time.

"So what's your name?"

The dog continued to stare.

"Tell you what ill tell you my name first, then you tell me your's"

Under normal circumstances Annabeth would have thought she was going crazy, but after weeks on the run she was in need of some companionship.

"My names Annabeth what's your's?"

She didn't expect an answer, so she was surprised when it responded to her question.

"My names Percy" it said.

Annabeth was so surprised that it took a second before she could comprehend what had just happened.

"Wait you can talk?"

"Yes" it responded "And thanks for helping me with my wounds"

"How can you talk, normal dogs can't talk"

"I have no idea" Percy responded as he began to lick a cut on his paw.

"Hey do you have any food?"

"Yeah I do" Annabeth said rummaging through her backpack and taking out a granola bar, she splits the bar in half and hands one to percy.

"Here you go" she said "It's all I have left"

Percy finished off his half of the granola bar in seconds, sighing in content as he gulped down the final bite.

"So" percy said "where are you from Annabeth"

"Virginia" she responded "How about you?"

"I don't know" Percy said confused "All I remember is trees, lots and lots of trees".

"Maybe you ran away from home?"

"Maybe" said Percy doubtfully " are you running away from home?"

"Yeah I am" she responded sadly " My dad and stepmom hate me so I ran away"

Percy was taken aback,

"That's not right" he said "your family is supposed to love you no matter what"

Annabeth didn't respond, she just hung her head in sadness thinking about all the bad memories of the past weeks.

"Hey Annabeth I have an idea"

Annabeth raised her head to look at him,

"What's your idea?" she asks without much hope in her voice.

"What if we become a family" Percy responds wagging his tail " Besides I owe you for stopping me from bleeding out".

Annabeth cracked her first genuine smile since her last birthday when her family was still together, before her dad remarried and her life went to hell.

"I'd love to" Annabeth said excitedly leaning forward and hugging the dog in front of her,

"So what do we do now?"

"Well first we get cleaned up"

Annabeth was confused until she realized that she now had blood on her clothes from hugging Percy.

"And second" he continued " we have to find a way to get food"

"Can't you hunt or something? you're a dog after all"

"No" he said standing up and taking a few shaky steps " Not until my wounds heal and I can walk and run properly".

"What about you" he continues "Do you have any ideas inside that big head of your's?"

"Hey my head isn't big" Annabeth said indignantly, suddenly she cracked her second smile of the day, this one was more devious than the first one "But as a matter fact I do have an idea".


	2. strange encounter

**Disclaimer i don't own anything except for for the plot.**

 **Nobody's pov**

The plan was simple get as dirty as possible, which wasn't hard considering their current situation, and try to make people feel bad and give them money.

This went for a couple days, during that time they were very successful, they made enough money to buy new clothes for Annabeth and a spiked collar for Percy. Unfortunately their gig ended when one day on their way back to their alley, Percy stopped and started to sniff the air in such a way that told Annabeth that whatever he was smelling must be important.

 **Annabeth's Pov**

"Percy what's wrong?"

He stopped sniffing,

"Trouble" he said without turning around and proceeded to start walking down the alley.

Annabeth had to speed walk to catch up with him,

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked.

Percy didn't answer, he just kept walking down the alley as he stared at something she couldn't yet see.

Suddenly Percy stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked "What do you see?"

"Shhh" he said "listen".

And so she did,

"Give us all your money" said a voice from around the corner

Peaking around the corner Annabeth saw something that was all too common in place like this,

Near the end of the alley stood 4 people, 2 of which were a boy and a girl that looked around 13 or 14 years old, the girl had spiked black hair and wore a leather jacket that had several large tears in it, the boy had blond hair that looked like it had been cut with a butter knife and had a tattered old hoody with faded lettering on the front. The other 2 people were men somewhere in their twenties, both looked like your typical gangbangers, with ways they held their knives to the throats of their 2 victims Annabeth could tell, even with her 7 year old brain that these 2 men weren't very experienced in mugging people.

"Percy we should go help them".

"Agreed" he responded in a growl. And with that they made their way towards the small group of people.

 **Thalia pov**

"Give us all your money" said the mugger.

"We don't have any money" said Luke to her left. Thalia thought back on how they ended up in this situation, they had been running away from monsters all over the state of Virginia, somehow making their way to Washington, and while taking a shortcut to the nearest bus stop 2 men men jumped them. And now she was about to be robbed of all her worldly possessions by 2 scumbags in Washington Virginia. As soon as that thought entered her brain on of the thugs suddenly grabbed her wrist, ripping up the sleeve of her leather jacket to reveal the second most important item in her possession, her bracelet that she had gotten from her father when she turned 12, just before she had ran away from home to get away from her mother.

"Ah what do we have here" said the thug "looks like someone's been lying to us",

"We don't like liers, do we Chuck?" asked the mugger menacingly,

"No we don't" said Chuck with a growl.

And with that he snatched her bracelet off her wrist.

"Hey give that back" said Luke, he looked like he was about to do something stupid that could get them both killed, when suddenly they all froze at the sound of an animal growling from somewhere down the alley.

When they all turned around to see where the noise was coming from they were shocked to see, a little blonde girl around 7 years old and a medium sized dog with wolfish features.

"Let them go or else" said the little girl in a squeaky child voice, and while her voice was squeaky their was an unmistakeable air of authority in her words, so much so the 2 thugs stood there shocked, before they shook themselves out of their trance and began to laugh.

"What are you going to little girl? Kick our shins until we die of boredom?" said Chuck wiping a tear from his eye. The 2 thugs continued to laugh until they noticed the look the girls dog was giving them, but when they noticed they stopped laughing and genuine looks of fear were plastered on both of their faces.

"No , i'm not going to do anything" said the little girl with sweet smile on her face " but my friend here will".

And with that the dog began to stalk towards the two men, his teeth were bared, and his eyes never left the thugs. Said thugs were beginning to slowly back away, they continued to back away until their backs hit the wall behind them. The dog never stopped stalking towards them as it got closer the thugs resolve broke, they dropped everything including my bracelet and ran away down the alley.

The little girl walked over and began to stuff the thugs knives and other possessions they left into her backpack. When the girl picked up my bracelet I reached out my hand towards the her,

"Hey could i have that back, it was a gift from my dad"

Suddenly the dog lunged forward snapping and snarling, i quickly retracted my hand in shock, I had already almost been mugged today i didn't need to add bitten by a dog to the list of bad things that had happen to her recently.

The girl looked towards us calmly,

"Percy says you better think twice about what you're going to do next, or else things will get ugly for the 2 of you"

Thalia was not one to get scared easily, she had survived months by herself, fighting off monster constantly before she met Luke, but when she looked into the dog's sea green eyes she felt genuine fear for the first time in her life.


End file.
